


Empty Belly

by RubyMagnolia



Series: NYE Expansion Party [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Belly Expansion, Button Popping, Eating, Feeding, Gen, belly inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMagnolia/pseuds/RubyMagnolia
Summary: A quick NYE request where Lance can't stop eating.





	Empty Belly

It was strange. Lance had always been keen on food, but he had always known when to stop even when his mama insisted on a third (or fourth) helping of dinner.

He knew what full felt like. He knew what extremely full felt like, which was Thanksgiving and Christmas and family birthday parties, and a packed stomach that was slept off in the afternoon or evening.

And yet, there was something overriding that instinct of full. Something had taken over. His stomach felt empty and he was ravenous.

Sitting down at the table, Lance devoured his dinner, and chalked it up to having trained with the others. Except he was still hungry and too hesitant to ask for more. So he waited for the others to go to bed, and slipped out to the kitchen in his pyjamas.

He swallowed, anxiously looking around. It wasn't like him to be shy about asking for food. As he passed the pantry, he avoided the food in there, knowing that anything he ate would be immediately noticed by Hunk. Not to mention he didn't know what any of it was - chances were some of that stuff had to be cooked to be any good for consumption.

The goo machine, although basic, was exactly what Lance was craving. He found the largest bowl in the kitchen that wasn't a mixing bowl, and squirted out a generous serving of goo. Sighing, he didn't even walk back to the table, sitting on the floor to eat.

His spoon didn't feel big enough as he shovelled in the goo, barely chewing before he swallowed. It was like he was eating fairy floss, and all weight had vanished. He finished the first bowl within minutes, and filled it again.

That bowl quickly vanished too.

Lance frowned and put his hands to his belly. It was like it wasn't even going down, and yet his stomach looked fuller than before.

He groaned, still hungry, rubbing his belly. It felt squishy and pliable - not at all like a Thanksgiving food baby.

He could have a third bowl. Nobody would notice by morning. He'd sleep it off. It was just the training session that had made him hungry. Hunk probably hadn't found enough protein yet and his body was just craving it.

Yeah, that had to be it.

Lance realised he had scraped his third bowl clean and was refilling it unconsciously. Well, no point in letting it go to waste.

He burped as he finished his fourth, and patted his belly. It was getting fuller, and he pushed his waistband down a bit so it wasn't cutting into his stomach. Now that was getting closer to a food baby.

Fuck. It wasn't enough. It just wasn't filling him up, just like how dinner hadn't sated his hunger.

Lance took a few moments to contemplate putting the hose from the goo dispenser into his mouth. It was piggish but it was so tempting, and maybe eating it like that would make his belly feel like he had eaten. He knew where Hunk kept the cleaning equipment for the kitchen, so he'd just wipe it down really well.

Instead of green, Lance picked pink goo this time in the hopes that the change of flavour would help.

Hesitantly, he put his lips around the hose, feeling strangely dirty like he was about to suck a cock. Lance shoved that thought away, and instead reached out to press the button to start a slow flow.

Pink goo filled his mouth and Lance swallowed, squirting more into his mouth. This was definitely the way to do it.

He kept eating, and slowly the food started to feel good again, like it was made of substance. He hummed happily, stopping the flow every now and then so he wouldn't choke.

Lance barely noticed his belly stretching and filling up, the tan skin showing from under the hem of his pyjama shirt. He was too focused on operating the dispenser to pay attention to anything else.

Coran had once said the goo machine had enough in reserves at any one time to feed one hundred people at once. As Lance felt more goo run down his throat, he almost wanted to see if he could drain the dispenser.

A soft tearing noise and the clatter of a button made him pause.

Lance turned off the machine, and looked down.

Well, tried to look down.

There was rather a lot of belly in the way of seeing his feet and Lance nearly yelped. Instead he squeaked and put his hands on his stomach, rubbing it gently. He was so bloated with food, but he still didn't feel full! What was wrong with him?

Curiously, his belly didn't hurt, even though it well exceeded any stuffed Christmas meal he had experienced in the past. It felt heavy, and Lance was surprised he hadn't noticed it before. He adjusted his stance to be wider, and tried to pull down his pyjama shirt and realised that was where the button had popped off.

Lance could tell his gut was hanging over his waistband. He should stop. He had to stop. Where was all this food going to go? His ass?

Even as he had this thought, Lance's belly grumbled hungrily, and he found himself wrapping his hands around the nozzle to devour even more goo.

Whining, he turned it on, and the relief of having food in his mouth was instant.

Lance kept eating until morning.


End file.
